Somewhere
by Amber477
Summary: They thought they lost Harry Potter when he mysteriously disappeared after defeating Voldemort. After one night together, Ron and Hermione had to go their separate ways. Five years have passed- but now Hermione's back, and she thinks Harry's still alive..
1. Chapter 1

**Somewhere**

**Chapter One**

--

"You coming out for drinks with us?"

Ron looked up from his desk to see his oldest brother Bill.

"No- I should probably finish this paperwork and head home. The wife and I- it's our three year anniversary."

"Have fun with that," Bill winked, giving him a little wave and heading out the door.

Ron sighed heavily, rubbing his eyes. This had been one of his longest days yet as an Auror. He had no idea what Kingsley had been thinking when he'd made him head of the office. He didn't have a bloody clue what to do with all of this responsibility.

Ron's eyes unconsciously wandered to the photo of him, Harry, and Hermione on his desk, right before their fourth year at the Quidditch World Cup, smiling widely, arms around each other.

_Harry would know how to do this. This should have been his job._

Refusing to dwell on things he couldn't change, Ron looked away. He added his signature to three more reports, only briefly scanning what he was supposed to be signing off on.

He pulled on his coat and made his way to the fireplaces. The atrium was dark- most everyone had already left. Only a few of the janitorial staff were still hanging around, magicking brooms into hard to reach nooks and crannies.

Ron gave one of them a nod, throwing some Floo Powder into the fireplace and stepping inside, calling out his address and disappearing into a green blaze.

--

He wearily stumbled out of his fireplace at home, and saw a fully prepared table complete with candles, wine, and the flowers he had sent over during the day.

"You're home!" Lavender walked into the living room.

"Yeah, finally." Ron mumbled, kissing her cheek absently and collapsing on the couch.

She sat down beside him, and Ron put his head in her lap, closing his eyes.

"I'm never been so effing tired in my entire life." He moaned.

"You'll feel better once you eat something. I made all of your favorites."

He smiled sleepily, already feeling like she was talking from a long way away.

"Thanks, babe. Just let me rest my eyes for one second."

He was fast asleep in moments.

Lavender sighed, gently placing his head on a pillow and going into the kitchen to see the meal she'd spent four hours preparing growing cold. She pulled at her red dress that she had spent entirely too much money on and that itched terribly.

She sat down, drinking her glass of wine to the sound of Ron's guttural snores.

"Happy anniversary, Ronnie." She raised her glass to his sleeping outline, and downed it.

--

Ron came to work the next day thinking that he vaguely remembered waking up in the middle of the night on the couch and stumbling into bed beside an already-sleeping Lavender.

_I'm the worst bloody husband in the world._

He remembered on Fleur and Bill's last anniversary they had gone back to Egypt and stayed at the hotel where they had first met during a Gringott's party. Victoire, their two year old daughter, had stayed home with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and the couple had come back tanned and blissful. Now that was romantic and cool- everything Bill was, and Ron felt he could never be.

Why on earth did Lavender want to be with him? He really didn't understand her. She was way too pretty for him- all of his brothers (and Ginny) had assured him of this. Ron had been a complete mess when he and Lavender had gotten together the second time- he was so depressed and lonely that he really had had no business getting in a relationship with anyone. But she had been there for him.

She had been there when the two people he counted on most had left him. He was lucky to have her. He'd make it up to her today- maybe surprise her at work for lunch or something.

Feeling slightly more cheerful, Ron stepped off the elevator at Level Two and headed to his office.

--

After dropping in on his dad's office across the hall, Ron made his way through the desks of his Auror staff, giving the huge picture of Harry in the main office a small salute, like always.

His secretary, a young Scottish witch named Molly McKracken, walked up to Ron, looking a little frightened.

"Morning, Molly." Ron said, "You all right?"

"Morning, sir. I just- there's someone here to see you, sir. She got here right when I was opening up this morning- nearly scared the life out of me. It was like seeing a ghost."

Ron's brow furrowed. What on earth was Molly talking about?

"Did she have an appointment?"

"No, sir."

"Well, who is it?"

"Hermione Granger, sir."

Ron caught the side of an empty desk, looking like he was about to throw up. When he spoke again, his voice was dangerously quiet.

"Is this some kind of joke, Molly? Because I really don't appreciate it."

"No, sir, of course not! I'm not having you on- Hermione Granger's waiting in your office. I even did a check for enchantments, Polyjuice, anything- she's clean. It's really her."

Ron looked around the office, seeing several people watching he and Molly's conversation with thinly guarded interest. Was this some kind of elaborate office prank? He'd fire them all.

"Very well. Thank you, Molly." Ron said with as much dignity as his shaking knees afforded him, making his way to his large office in the corner.

The blinds were drawn as he had left them last night, but the lights were already on.

Ron thought his heart was going to burst his eardrums as he opened the door.

Hermione nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of the door opening, guiltily dropping the framed picture from the World Cup onto Ron's desk.

"I'd thank you not to break that." Ron said.

"Right, sorry." She said, a smile spreading across her face.

They looked at each other for a moment, taking in all the subtle differences the years had added. Hermione was dressed in a grey business suit, her once-frizzy hair long and straight, and darker than Ron remembered.

"What?" She laughed awkwardly when Ron still hadn't spoken.

He shook his head.

"I don't know- this is just too weird. I didn't know if I'd ever see you again, and now- you're right here. It's mental."

Hermione nodded, flushing slightly.

"I wanted to come back sooner."

Ron didn't reply.

Clearing her throat, she walked around the office, "Head of the Auror Department, then? That's really impressive. I know you always wanted to work here."

"Yeah, it's great. Bit overwhelming."

"I bet."

They stood there in silence for a moment. Ron sighed.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you here? Just thought you'd pop in for a visit?"

Hermione blinked, looking a bit surprised.

"Oh, thank goodness- I thought for sure the story would have gotten leaked."

"What story?" Ron was getting annoyed.

She looked at the door to the office, hearing people whispering and talking right outside.

"Is there somewhere we can go? Somewhere private?"

"Hermione, what is this about?"

Seeming to relent, she stepped closer, lowering her voice.

"It's about Harry. Someone's seen him."

Ron's eyes narrowed. He had barely spoken Harry's name in five years, and now, Hermione being here, and saying that name felt like a knife in his gut, a door opening that he worked so hard to close.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Hermione opened her purse, pulling out a newspaper and handing it to him.

"Australia's version of the Daily Prophet. I've got a friend who works for the paper, and she sent me this. They're putting it to press Friday, but she thought I should hear it first. I felt like I had to show you this. I owe you that, at least."

Ron scanned the article and then flipped it over to see a full-page picture. He dropped the paper to the ground, his hands shaking violently.

"It's a fake." He said, looking up at her furiously.

"It's not, Ron. It's him. I knew the moment I saw it. And I've done every kind of spell I can think of- it hasn't been doctored at all."

She picked it up off the floor, staring at it as she had done countless times before. It had been taken by a wizarding family vacationing in the Outback who were taking pictures of the scenery. Right in the corner of their picture of the Valley of Giants forest, nearly hidden by branches but looking straight at the camera with a face of unmistakable shock was Harry Potter.

"They said they didn't even notice him when they took the picture, but they heard someone Apparate off and thought it was strange that another wizard had seen them and not introduced themselves. They followed the sound, and found a small encampment- tent, food, supplies. And they found this."

She held out Harry's invisibility cloak, the shimmering folds making her arm appear transparent.

"He would never leave that behind." Ron said, shaking his head.

"He'd have been frightened out of his wits, Ron. His only thought must have been apparating away as quickly as possible."

"But-"

Ron stopped himself, backing away from her.

"No. No, this is crazy. Harry Potter's dead. He's been dead for five years."

"You don't believe that." Hermione caught his arm, her grip desperately tight.

"Harry died beating Voldemort, Hermione. We were both there!"

"He didn't die! He disappeared- and we wrote him off, left him good as dead! But he's been alive all this time, Ron- I know it! I've always known it!"

"And he just never tried to find any of us? Just thought he'd run off to Australia for five years for a bit of a laugh?"

"I don't know why he was there, Ron. But I'm going to try to find out."

"Bully for you, then."

"I want you to help me."

"You can forget it. I've got quite enough to handle here without running off on some wild goose chase for some Harry Potter imposter. I've got my own responsibilities, Hermione- I haven't just been sitting on my hands and waiting for you to come back, you know."

Hermione's eyes flashed to his wedding ring. She hadn't said anything about it so far, but Ron imagined she had probably noticed.

He looked up at her defiantly.

"Is there something you want to say?" He demanded.

"Who is it?" She said finally.

"Lavender."

"Of course." Hermione laughed humorlessly.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Forget it. Congratulations."

"Thank you. Going on three years now."

"Wow. Must be soulmates, then."

"She was really there for me. After the war."

_And you weren't._

Hermione looked at him steadily for a moment.

"That's great, Ron. I'm happy for you."

"I'm actually meeting her for lunch later. I've got a lot of work to do this morning, so if that's all you came here to say-"

She put the article back in her purse, her back to him for a moment. He heard her take a deep breath.

"I really am sorry, Ron." She said, not turning around.

"For what? You didn't do anything wrong. Your dad needed you."

"I couldn't just leave him all alone. He didn't understand what had happened- my mum didn't even have a funeral- they couldn't find enough of her…" Hermione said, her voice breaking.

"Hermione- nobody blames you for leaving, least of all me. It was terrible what happened." Ron said, crossing to her as she wiped a few errant tears off her cheeks.

"I should have come back. I just got caught up in everything- I got a job at the Australian Ministry- but I should have come back. I just couldn't face it, any of it. I was a coward, Ron. And you were so brave. Like always."

"I wasn't brave. Harry was brave. I was a mess back then, Hermione."

"So was I."

They looked at each other, suddenly feeling like Ron and Hermione again- their real selves, the ones they had been before all of this had been taken from them.

Hermione smiled sadly, touching his cheek.

"It's so good to see you."

Ron looked down at his feet.

"You too."

She hugged him tightly, and she felt so warm and familiar that he couldn't stand to stop her.

"You'll at least think about what I've told you?" She said into his shoulder.

Ron pulled back slightly, looking at her.

"You really believe this?"

"I've never been so sure of anything in my life. Harry's alive, Ron. You know I don't act on things until I've really thought them through."

"Yeah, I vaguely remember you being a bit cautious." Ron grinned.

She smiled back, looking as if she knew she was wearing him down.

"Ron- who better to find him than us? Whatever's happened, whatever's changed- we're still the same people we were all those years ago at Hogwarts. And they would give their last breath to help Harry. They nearly did."

Ron swallowed, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Well, for the sake of argument- where would we even start?"

"I'm meeting with the family who spotted him this Thursday- they live here in London, out by Pimlico. The story goes to press this weekend- so incidentally, I would suggest clearing out of town if you don't want to come with me. It's going to be mad once people find out Harry might still be alive.

"Right. Or someone who just looks an awful lot like Harry just found his fifteen minutes of fame."

Hermione ignored him, fishing around in her purse for a piece of spare parchment and a quill, dipping it into the ink on Ron's desk and hastily scratching down an address.

"If you change your mind- if you think you can at least entertain the possibility- you should meet me here. Thursday at three."

Ron took the address.

"I'm not making any promises, Hermione. I've got to talk this over with Lavender."

Hermione opened her mouth, thought better of it and closed it again.

"What's that face?" Ron raised his eyebrows.

"I just don't know if you should tell anyone. Before we have to."

"She'll know soon enough! Besides, you want me to just up and leave my wife without a word of explanation?"

"So you're thinking about coming, then?"

"I didn't say that!"

Hermione sighed.

"I know. Sorry. You should talk to her. Just please tell her to be discreet."

"Of course."

Ron knew what she was thinking- Lavender had been quite the gossip when they had all been at Hogwarts.

"She's changed, Hermione."

Hermione didn't say anything.

"Really, she has. She's grown up a lot. We're good for each other."

"I'm glad." Hermione briskly clasped her purse shut, patting Ron on the arm as she headed for the door.

"I'll send you my Patronus when I make up my mind." Ron said.

"Right."

Struck with a sudden thought, Ron caught up with her.

"Or- do you want to come over for dinner Wednesday night? I can tell you then."

"Lavender wouldn't mind?"

"I don't think so." Ron shrugged, honestly not knowing exactly what his wife would think of Hermione reappearing- he had a vague idea she wouldn't find it the best news in the world. Lavender had never been Hermione's biggest fan.

But at the moment, Ron found himself not really caring if Lavender wanted Hermione there or not. His mind was rushing with even the slightest possibility that the picture was real, that he and Hermione would find Harry, that they'd all be together like it used to be-

"Ron?"

"W-What?"

"I said I'll be there."

"Great! I think that'll be great." Ron hastily scribbled their address on a piece of scrap paper from his desk, handing it to Hermione.

Hermione took it, looking at him with a skeptical raised eyebrow.

"You sure that won't be weird for me to have dinner with you both?'

"Why would it be weird?"

Hermione sighed.

"Honestly, Ronald, some things just don't change. It'd be weird because you and I- we-"

Ron flushed red.

"Oh. Well. Lavender doesn't know about any of that."

Hermione leaned against the door, smiling in an exasperated sort of way.

"Of course not."

"I mean, she never asked, so I didn't see any point in bringing it up."

Hermione nodded, readjusting her purse strap on her shoulder.

"Right. Besides- that was all a long time ago."

"Yeah. Feels like forever ago. We were just dumb kids then." Ron laughed, ruffling the back of his hair with one hand.

"I know. It was stupid." Hermione said, looking out the window of Ron's office to the humming atrium.

"I wasn't sorry it happened though." Ron corrected himself quickly.

"No, me neither."

She looked back at him, and they smiled at each other. Five years of wondering what the other had really thought solved in a moment.

Well, maybe not solved, he thought to himself.

"See you Wednesday night, then?" Ron said, holding out his hand.

She shook it with a laugh.

"It's a deal, Weasley."

Ron laughed too, opening the door for her and walking her through the office to the open stares and whispers of his colleagues.

"Silence, underlings!" Ron muttered to Hermione, who was busy staring at the moving portrait of Harry, portrayed as he had been at seventeen, the year he had saved them all.

Ron saw her into the elevator, giving a small wave as the grille slid closed.

"Please think about it, Ron. Really think about it." She said, her brown eyes visible through the holes in the gold gilding.

Ron nodded, and then she was gone.

--

_the burrow_

_five years ago_

--

Hermione approached the slightly adjar door.

She pushed it open silently, and saw Ron sitting on his bed with back to her. She stood there for a moment, just looking at the muscles of his back straining the thin sweater he was wearing. His shoulders were shaking slightly. He seemed to be looking at something he was holding so intently that he didn't notice her appearance.

Hermione closed the door behind her, and he turned around with a start.

When he saw who it was, he hastily wiped at his face, clearing his throat.

"You could knock, you know." He said, his voice oddly hoarse.

"I'm sorry. Your mum told me you were up here."

He nodded, taking a deep breath that shuddered slightly as he set down what he was holding. Hermione saw as she stepped closer that it was picture of Ron and the twins as much younger boys, playing in front of a Christmas tree.

"What do you want?" He asked roughly.

"I just- I wanted to see you."

He sighed, seeming to remember himself.

"I'm sorry. Come sit down."

She went to the bed and sat down across from him. Ron watched her eyes go to the picture again.

"Mum wanted us to bring stuff to the memorial- happy memories with Fred, things like that." He explained quietly, putting it on top of a stack on his bedside table. Hermione saw Chudley Cannons tickets and a picture of Charlie, Fred, George, Ginny, and Ron in their Gryffindor Quidditch robes, clutching their brooms and standing in the backyard of the Burrow with their arms around each other. Charlie's were a different style than the rest. Ron had also cut out the Quibbler article about Fred and George's flight from Hogwarts- Luna had insisted her father publicize it.

"This is great stuff." Hermione said quietly, picking up the magazine article and skimming it over again. Fred and George's smiling faces emblazoned the pages, with a cartoon of them flying out of Hogwarts, chains trailing their brooms.

"Yeah." Ron leaned back against his headboard, his hands over his eyes.

"Ron- you know that anything you need, I'm here for you." She said, putting her hand on one of his long legs.

He lowered his hands from his face, looking at her.

"Thanks."

There was a long moment, blue eyes on brown. It had started to rain outside, and the sound of the storm filled the silence between them.

The unspoken thought of Harry lay heavy between them. Neither of them could bear to bring it up.

"Do you want me to stay? I'll go if you want to be alone." She finally asked.

"You can stay if you'd like."

She sighed.

"I want you to stay." He corrected himself.

She lay down beside him against the headboard, her head on Ron's shoulder.

He draped an arm around her, and they sat there in silence, listening to the soft rain falling outside. She hadn't realized how exhausted she was, and soon, sleepiness began to pull at her eyelids.

But suddenly Ron spoke, breaking her out of the middle ground between waking and sleeping.

"Hermione?"

"What is it?" She asked, not opening her eyes.

"I'm sorry I haven't been talking to you. It's just…I feel like all I can think about is-"

She sat up slightly, looking at him.

"Me too."

He looked relieved, going on.

"All this family stuff…and Fred… and- you know, Harry being gone."

They had finally acknowledged it. Ron swallowed hard, and Hermione felt her eyes growing hot.

"We'll find him, Ron. He can't be dead."

"I know. We will. Of course we'll find him."

Neither of them sounded convinced.

"I just can't think about all of this anymore." Ron said, his voice breaking.

Hermione stared out the window, tears sliding down her cheeks. Ron watched her cry, wanting to comfort her but feeling just as miserable himself. Mere minutes seemed to stretch into hours as they sat there in silence.

Suddenly, Hermione turned to him, wiping her cheeks. She looked oddly determined, a strange, fierce look in her eyes.

"What if we just…stopped thinking? Not forever of course, but-"

"Hermione, what are you talking about?"

Hermione took a deep breath, her hands trembling slightly as they went to the buttons of her sweater. Ron didn't say anything, his expression unreadable. She fumbled for a moment with the third button, and Ron's hands were on hers.

"Do you want me to do it?" He asked quietly.

Hermione swallowed.

"Y-Yes."

Ron looked down at his knees for a moment, then suddenly got up and locked the door.

The sound of the lock clicking into place made them both nervous. She saw his wand sitting at the bedside table, and almost laughed- maybe he couldn't remember the spell to lock a door. Truthfully, at the moment, she couldn't either. He came back to the bed, sitting down across from her. They looked at each other.

"You're sure?" He asked quietly.

She nodded.

Taking a deep breath, Ron kissed her. After a moment of hesitation, Hermione pulled him to her with the same urgency she had felt in the Room of Requirement. They were both so inexperienced, so foolish at this- but their mere wanting to seemed to be making up for their lack of knowledge as Ron finished unbuttoning her sweater and she took off his shirt as they embraced.

Suddenly, their tongues daringly met, and Hermione let out a small sigh, her mind going pleasantly blank, her hands tightening on the back of his neck.

This noise from her seemed to have woken up something in both of them, and the fact that they were friends who had never done this kind of thing seemed long-forgotten, unimportant.

They kissed for a long time, Ron unbuttoning her shirt and slipping it off her shoulders as she undid his belt. She unhooked her bra, throwing it on the ground.

Ron's mouth went to the bare skin of her neck, and she pulled him against her, breathing hard. His hands moved to her breasts as Hermione held onto him more tightly, feeling shaky and almost unbearably hot.

"Ron," She said in his ear, "Please-" The feeling of being right on the edge of something seemed to pound through her, her whole body pulsing with a foreign energy. Finally, fumbling with the rest of their clothes until they littered the floor, she was on her back, their legs tangled together, nothing left between them. They both seemed to stop breathing in the moment they came together. They held their breaths, neither moving.

Exhaling, Hermione pulled his face to hers, and they looked at each other as two people on the other side of some long unspoken boundary. They had crossed over together to somewhere completely unknown, and the sight of such a familiar face was both wonderful and frightening.

"I love you." Ron said, his voice oddly loud, looking completely overwhelmed.

Hermione barely strung together a feeble reply saying she loved him too.

Ron gripped the headboard with one hand as they began to make love, Hermione's fingers clenched on his bare shoulders.

The storm grew worse outside, but they didn't hear a sound.

--

Hermione had gotten the news about her mother the next day.

And just like that, she was gone.

--


	2. Through the Glass

Somewhere

Chapter Two

--

"_I'm looking at you through the glass_

_Don't know how much time has passed_

_All I know is that it feels like forever_

_But no one ever tells you that forever feels like home…"_

_-Through Glass, Stone Sour_

--

Ron arrived home that evening to the smell of dinner cooking. Lavender didn't seem to hear him right away- she had the Wizarding Wireless turned up loud and was singing along while she cooked.

He watched her for a moment- she really was one of the most beautiful girls he'd ever seen in real life. Long blond hair, perfect figure, huge blue eyes- every guy's dream. Ron took a deep breath.

_You're lucky, mate. Don't bollocks this up._

Whatever he and Hermione had was over before it began. Lavender would never screw with his head like that. He couldn't just go running off to try and find some dream he should have given up on when he was eighteen. Harry and Hermione were part of a past he had no business dredging back up again.

"Ronnie?" Lavender turned down the radio, finally noticing him.

"Hey, babe."

"Sorry- good song." She laughed, a bit red in the face.

"Quite a voice you've got there." He grinned.

"You should know." She smiled back, crossing to him after waving her wand towards the pots and pans to keep cooking.

Ron took her face in his hands, kissing her hard and longer than usual. Lavender's arms went around his neck, smiling rather breathlessly when they parted.

"What was that for?" She looked up at him.

"I just missed you today."

Lavender raised her eyebrows.

"Okay- what did you do?" She giggled, with a mock accusatory tone.

"What?"

"You only act this way when you've done something that's going to piss me off."

Ron dropped his arms.

"You know what, forget it. If I can't say nice things to you without getting in trouble-"

"Ron, I was just joking! Guilty conscience much?"

"I haven't done anything! I was just happy to see you!"

An awkward silence fell. Lavender motioned behind her as the timer went off in the kitchen.

"I really was only kidding."

"I know. Sorry."

"Let's just eat, okay?"

"Yeah."

They both sat down, noisily picking at their food and drinking quite a lot of wine as the jazz channel of the wizarding wireless filled the lull of conversation.

"So how was work today?" Lavender finally said.

"It was okay. Just normal. How about you?" Ron shrugged.

"Oh…um, me too." Lavender said quickly, a little pink in the cheeks.

Ron blamed it on the wine she had been pretty copiously drinking, and didn't think much of it.

"Have you talked to your sister lately?" Lavender asked suddenly.

"Nope- well, I mean not since last weekend. Why?"

"I was just wondering."

Ron put down his fork.

"Is something wrong? Is Ginny okay?"

"Of course! She's fine- just she's…dating some guy from our office. I just didn't know if you had heard."

"Who is it this time?" Ron grinned.

"You don't know him. David something. He always made really lame excuses to come over to Ginny's desk. Guess she finally got the picture."

"Well, good for Gin. I've been kind of worried about her- she's seemed really down lately."

Ron and Lavender looked at each other for a moment, neither wanting to say it. They both knew why Ginny had seemed out of sorts lately- the five year anniversary of Harry's victory over Voldemort had just passed.

"Well, she seems really crazy about this new guy, so I'm sure she'll be a bit more cheerful now." Lavender said dismissively.

"I hope so."

Ron got up for seconds, his back to Lavender.

"Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"I think we need to talk about something."

"Okay. Fire at will."

"I'm serious."

"I'm listening!" Ron looked over his shoulder, liberally applying sauce to the top of his spaghetti.

"I really want us to start trying."

"Trying what?"

"Trying to have a baby."

The serving fork he was holding clattered to the floor. Ron nearly dropped his plate as well as he spun around.

"W-What?"

Lavender laughed nervously at his thunderstruck expression.

"Well- I mean, we always said that we would eventually. It's been three years now, and you're pretty well settled at your job, and I just- Ronnie, I think about it all the time. I really want this."

Ron sat down at the table, looking like he was about to throw up.

"Babe- come on, we're nowhere near ready! You're not even twenty-three yet! What's the rush?"

"I've always wanted babies. Especially with you. You'd be a great father, Ron. I know it."

"Maybe someday- but not now- I mean, come on-"

"Why not now? Don't you want to have kids with me?"

Ron looked at her.

"I don't know."

"WHAT?"

"I mean, I don't know about _right now_. I just- Lavender, this a lot to just throw at me!"

"I'm not throwing anything at you! Have you noticed that all of your brothers are married with kids by now? What are you waiting for?"

"Not Charlie!"

Lavender made a 'well, that's a different story' face.

"Lavender, for the last time-"

"Ron, _come on_. Don't you think he's rather close with his dragon-wrangling 'partner' of his? That dreamy bloke who always comes for Christmas?"

"Okay, fine, just let my mum and dad live in denial about that, all right?"

"Whatever you like." Lavender rolled her eyes.

There was a long silence during which Lavender poured herself another glass of wine.

Ron sighed, putting his head in his hands.

"Lav…of course I want to have kids eventually. Just let me think about it, all right?"

"Are you just saying that to shut me up?"

"Yes. Totally."

Lavender looked up to see Ron smiling at her.

She shook her head.

"You are such a prat."

"I know. Maybe it'll skip a generation."

"Let's hope so," Lavender laughed, holding up her wine glass, "To thinking about it?"

Ron clinked her glass with his.

"You got it. And lots of practicing."

--

Later that night, Lavender lay beside Ron in bed, the sheets pulled over her bare frame. Ron was staring up at the ceiling in shock.

"Ron, it's really okay. We did drink a lot. It happens."

"Not to me." Ron said in a small defeated voice.

"Every guy says that, and it happens to all of them," She shook her head, "Really, I don't care. Let's just go to sleep."

"No, no, no. I refuse to be this guy. Let's do it again."

"Ron, I have to get up really early…"

"Lavender, for the sake of my manhood- come on."

She rolled her eyes.

"You are so stupid."

"If that's your idea of talking dirty, it's not going to cut it."

She giggled.

"Since when do you like that?"

"You know, girls are so lucky. This never happens to them."

"Sure it does. I just always think about David Beckham." She grinned wickedly.

Ron raised his eyebrows.

"Beckham, huh? That Muggle prick?"

"Yup. Makes me weak in the knees. I can't help it."

"All right, no more of that talk." Ron growled, pinning her arms over her head.

He kissed her hard, closing his eyes. At the feel of Lavender's body against his, Ron's mind suddenly and unexpectedly flashed back to his office, Hermione pressed against him, her voice in his ear, her breath hot on his skin, her breasts crushed against his shirt as they embraced-

With a surge of triumph, Ron heard a sound from Lavender that assured his manhood was no longer in danger.

As a hot rush of pleasure and guilt shot through him, Ron let himself pretend.

--

Lavender apparated to work the next day still feeling a little sore. Ron had never, ever been like that with her, she thought with a secret smile. And whatever had caused it- it was hot as hell, and she sure wasn't going to complain.

She walked through the newspaper office, and saw Ginny in the break room talking to some girl Lavender didn't know with long dark hair.

Cute outfit, Lavender thought absently, going in to say hi.

"You recruiting, Gin?" Lavender asked.

Ginny looked up distractedly.

"Oh hey, Lavender. You're not going to believe this."

The girl turned around, looking just as surprised as Lavender.

"H-Hermione?" Lavender choked out, forcing a smile on her face.

_No no no she can't be back what the hell is she doing here?_

"Hey, Lavender." Hermione said, her voice still as patronizing and annoying as Lavender remembered.

"What on earth are you doing back?" Lavender said, her face still frozen in a smile.

Ginny looked between them, sipping her coffee with a grin.

"Business. Business trip."

"All the way from Australia? Some trip."

"Well- my office is actually collaborating with the Ministry here. Ron didn't tell you any of this?"

Ginny winced.

"You talked to Ron? When?" Lavender said, her voice oddly high.

"Yesterday. I dropped by his office- just to say hi, catch up, you know." Hermione said, waving her hand flippantly.

Lavender felt her insides boiling.

"Lavender, are you okay?" Ginny asked, clearly about to laugh.

_I'll be better when you make this bitch leave._

"Of course. I'm fine. It's great to see you again, Hermione! I'm just a little surprised. Your little visit must have slipped Ron's mind- he didn't say a word about it." Lavender said, tucking her hair behind her ears, making sure to clearly display her sparkling wedding ring.

"Yeah, sure, I was only his best friend for seven years- I'm sure he forgot all about it." Hermione said, her tight smile now matching Lavender's.

"And how long are you staying?" Lavender asked pointedly.

"Just a few more days. But don't worry- we'll have plenty of time to catch up. Ron asked me round for dinner on Wednesday."

"What? Why on earth would he want to have dinner with you?" Lavender snorted.

"I don't know, Lavender- why don't you ask him?"

Ginny cleared her throat, stepping in between them.

"That's Ron for you. Such a mystery. Hermione- I'm dying for a cigarette. Come outside with me?"

"I don't smoke." Hermione said, confused.

"No better time than the present to pick up a deadly addictive habit. Come on." Ginny said with a bright smile, marching Hermione away and mouthing _sorry _to Lavender.

--


	3. Peachy

A/N- Just realized I've never put a disclaimer on this- Harry Potter does not belong to me, HP and all related characters belong to the genius JK Rowling, and I don't own any of the lyrics I use- they belong to their respective artists. Enjoy!

Somewhere

Chapter Three

--

_Now I'm split in two_

_I'm half me and half you_

_But I hate us both_

_Don't you?_

_No, of course you don't, of course you don't_

_You say life is peachy_

_Without me_

_-"Peachy" Missy Higgins_

--

Ginny burst out laughing the second she and Hermione stepped out into the hallway.

"What?" Hermione said.

"Just…you and Lavender. That was priceless. Too bad Ron wasn't here."

"Why?"

"Oh, please, Hermione. He's had _dreams_ start that way."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"It's no big secret that I don't like Lavender. I never have."

"Well, I think it's safe to say the feeling's mutual."

They stepped outside, and Ginny pulled out a pack of cigarettes, lighting one and inhaling til the tip glowed a warm gold.

"You sure you don't want one? You look like you need to relax."

"No, thanks." Hermione said, crossing her arms in the slightly chilly morning.

Ginny shrugged, exhaling.

"So, anyway. Before we were interrupted by my dear sister in law, you were about to tell me something."

"Yes. Well…Gin, I know this may be hard to hear, and I know it's out of the blue-"

"I'm a big girl now, Hermione. I can handle it. What's up?"

"Someone's seen Harry."

Ginny took a long drag off her cigarette, letting out a sigh.

"Oh come on, Hermione."

"I know. I thought it wasn't possible either-"

"Are you talking about that family who saw him in Australia?"

Hermione blinked, surprised.

"Yes."

"Yeah, we got that story here too. We're not running it- it's rubbish."

"But don't you wonder if-"

"Harry died, Hermione. Five years ago. We were both there." Ginny said, her voice flat and emotionless.

"We don't know that! He disappeared- anything could have happened! Who's to say he's not back?"

Ginny turned to face her finally, her eyes narrowed.

"I am. That story's not true, Hermione, and you know it. Don't do this to yourself. Don't do this to Ron, or me, or anyone else. We're over it. We moved on. And you come back and think you can just drag it all up again-"

"You're not over it."

Ginny laughed.

"Oh really? And you can tell this how?"

"Because it wouldn't make you this upset if some part of you didn't believe it."

Ginny dropped the cigarette, stamping it out with the toe of her boot.

"So let me get this straight. On absolutely no solid evidence, you're completely convinced. Convinced enough to come out of some crazy five year disappearing act, and to pop back up in our lives like you never left, and expect no one to have changed."

Hermione took a deep breath.

"I just know. I know it's him. I've known all along that he wasn't really gone."

"You do know this isn't the first time Harry's been sighted?" Ginny said patronizingly.

"Yes. Of course I know that."

"We get a new Harry sighting every few weeks or so. He's like the wizard Elvis."

"Ginny-"

"Just let it go. Please. Go back to Australia and leave us alone."

Hermione had never heard Ginny talk like this.

"Why do you want me gone so badly?"

Ginny leaned against the wall, looking at Hermione.

"You just _left_. Barely a word to any of us. Not even to Ron, the person you'd been crying to me about for years. You really messed him up, Hermione. I don't want to watch this happen to him all over again. I know Lavender's a bit of a joke, but she's all right. He had lost everything. You and Harry were the best thing in his life, and he lost you both within weeks. Now- it's just cruel what you're doing, you being back, pretending you two can race off on one of your little adventures, find Harry again, fall back in love-"

"I don't want that. I don't want to ruin anything."

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"You already have."

Hermione didn't say anything.

"I've got to get back to work."

Ginny walked back inside and Hermione didn't follow.

--

Lavender stepped out of the fireplace, pink color rising in her cheeks at the sight of Ron sitting innocently on their couch, reading the Prophet.

"I need to have a word with you." She said through a tight smile.

She had spent the rest of her day getting angrier and angrier at Ron, and once the horrible thought that his seeing Hermione accounted for last night's escapades entered her mind, she was practically seeing red.

She had refused to speak to Ginny the rest of the day, even though Ginny didn't look too thrilled when she came back from talking to Hermione either.

_Because Hermione ruins everything._

Lavender reminded herself. She ruined Hogwarts, she ruined Ron, now she's ruining my marriage. Ty-pi-cal.

"What's wrong?" Ron looked up, alarmed.

"Guess who I ran into at work today?"

"Er…that smelly bloke who always brings you Kleenex boxes?"

"NoWorse. Hermione Granger."

Ron pretended (not all that convincingly) to look shocked.

"R-Really? What's she in town for?"

"Oh, as if you don't know! She told me that you saw her yesterday!"

Ron's face fell. He shrugged.

"Oh. Yeah, right.. She did drop by. Slipped my mind, I guess."

Lavender's eyes narrowed.

"You are the worst liar in the world. Why didn't you tell me?"

Ron sighed.

"I knew you'd be pissed. You've always hated her."

"I do not hate her- I hate the way she makes you act! One little meeting with her, and you're already acting like a crazy person!"

"How am I acting like a crazy person?"

"Lying to me, for one thing! And—and-" Lavender sputtered for more evidence, but wasn't quite prepared to call him out on her suspicion about last night.

"Look, Lavender, I'm sorry, all right? I just knew you'd be angry, and you'd not want me to see her, and I just- I have to, okay? She was one of my best friends for seven years."

"WAS being the operative word, Ron. Don't forget that part. She left _you_, remember?"

"She had a good reason!"

"Oh, now you're defending her!"

"Well…yeah."

"Great, Ron. That's just great. Dinner tomorrow should just be a laugh riot."

He winced.

"She told you about that too, huh?"

"That's right. Thanks for asking me."

"What do you want me to say? I was just being nice."

"Yeah, right. I seem to remember where you 'being nice' to Hermione Granger gets me."

"I was sixteen then! Let it go! I was a complete idiot!"

"That's the truth." Lavender crossed her arms.

"Do you want me to tell her not to come?"

"No. No need for that. I just need you to start being honest with m. Especially about random ex-girlfriends popping back up in your life."

"Ex-girlfriends?"

"Oh, don't play innocent with me, Ron. Ginny told me a long time ago."

Ron's face drained of color.

"Told you what?"

"About you two kissing in the Room of Requirement"

Ron let out a breath.

"Oh. That."

"Yeah, _that_. Thanks for sharing that piece of information with me yourself, by the way."

"I didn't really see the point of telling you- it was over with me and Hermione before it even started."

Lavender looked at him closely.

"And that's all that ever happened between you two? After a whole year of hiding out in the woods together, and after you practically dying of love for her while we were dating?"

Ron hesitated.

"What was the question?"

"Have…you…had…sex…with…Hermione?" Lavender spoke very slowly as if asking a small child something.

"Oh. No, I haven't." Ron said quickly, his heart pounding in his ears.

"Never, ever?"

"We kissed. That was all."

Lavender stood there for a moment, then apparently was suitably convinced, sitting down beside him on the couch.

"Oh, all right then. Have her over."

_Guess I still win, Hermione._ She thought smugly to herself.

--

Hermione shoved her day's research on past Harry Potter sightings into her shoulder bag, dropping it on the bed in the hotel where she was staying. She stared at the address Ron had given her, and took a deep breath.

She was going to dinner with Ron and his wife. There's a sentence she could never say without her stomach clenching uncomfortably.

Not just any wife, but Lavender. Whenever Hermione pictured it, she literally felt sick. Lavender had married Ron- not Hermione. Lavender could kiss him whenever she wanted, talk to him about everything, have sex with him every night if she wanted—Hermione twisted the address in her hands, jealousy pounding through her before she even had to stomach the sight of them together.

_Come on, Hermione. Be a grown-up about this._

She squared her shoulders, closed her eyes, and turned on the spot. When she opened her eyes, she was standing on the front lawn of small but nice house, painted blue with white windowpanes, a warm, cozy light emanating from inside.

Hermione knocked on the door, and waited. Half of her wanted to just turn back around and apparate away, but she thought that would be a little immature.

After standing there like an idiot for two minutes, knocking periodically, the door finally opened.

Ron stood there in a t-shirt and jeans, his hair still a little damp from a shower. Before he could even open his mouth, Lavender appeared as well, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Hermione! Come in!" Lavender said, smiling so big with blindingly white teeth that Hermione thought she looked a little possessed.

"Hey, Hermione." Ron said, rolling his eyes as he looked at Hermione over Lavender's mass of blond curls.

"Hey. Thanks for having me over."

"Of course! One of Ron's oldest friends, why wouldn't we?" Lavender, who was now officially scaring Hermione, took her arm and led her inside.

Something buzzed in the kitchen. Lavender dropped Hermione's arm.

"I've got to check on that!" She said in that weird chirpy voice, leaving Ron and Hermione alone in the entryway.

"Did you Imperius her to make her be nice to me?" Hermione whispered, grinning.

"Nah…just made sure she drank a lot before you came over." Ron smiled back, leaning against the wall.

"Well, I'm really glad alcohol's going to be involved in this situation." She laughed.

"You look really nice." Ron suddenly said.

Hermione looked down at her jeans and sweater.

"Don't be mean. I know I look homeless- I've been researching all day-"

"I wasn't kidding- you really do look great."

Hermione looked at him a little nervously.

"Ron-"

"Crisis averted!" Lavender said, swooping back in upon Ron.

Ron cleared his throat.

"Great. Let's eat."

--

A/N- Next chapter- the dinner from hell and Ron's decision…


	4. Ghosts

A/N- No one belongs to me- I'm just borrowing them…

Somewhere

Chapter Four

Ghosts

--

Ron sat at the head of the table, with Hermione and Lavender on either side of him. Lavender had really outdone herself, making at least three courses of the best cooking Ron had ever tasted her make- he chalked it up to having a guest.

Hermione knew otherwise. She was showing her up, in every way possible.

"So- your house looks great." Hermione said, cutting off a piece of chicken.

"Lavender did most of it." Ron shrugged.

"What did you do, Ron? Grunt approval?" Hermione grinned.

"Pretty much."

"Ronnie, don't be ridiculous. You helped me pick out everything." Lavender reached across, taking his hand.

Ron looked a little confused how he was supposed to keep eating if she was holding his hand, but didn't dare say anything.

Conversation was pretty thin for the rest of the meal, and by the time they got to dessert, Hermione finally brought up the reason she was here.

"So- what do you think, Ron? Yes or no?"

"Yes or no to what?" Ron looked confused.

"To tomorrow. To finding Harry."

Lavender looked up with wide eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"He didn't tell you?" Hermione looked between them, stunned.

"What is she talking about, Ronnie?"

"Someone's sighted Harry Potter-"

"-in Australia, yeah, me and Gin got the notice. It's rubbish, everyone thinks so." Lavender waved her hand.

"It's not rubbish." Hermione said rather harshly.

Lavender turned to look at her. "Oh yeah? And what exactly are you basing that on?"

"I just know it's him. I want Ron to help me find him. He said…I thought he was going to ask you."

"I'm sorry, Lavender- I really was getting around to it…" Ron said quietly.

"No need, Ron. I know why you didn't ask me. Because you knew I'd say it was completely ridiculous, and you think so too. Right?" Lavender crossed her arms, staring at her husband.

Ron looked between them both.

"I…"

"No offense, Lavender, but you didn't know Harry like we did. And I trust my own instincts, and Ron's, a lot more than yours in this situation." Hermione said coolly.

"Oh, well- that settles it! Brilliant Hermione's instincts! Sure, Ron, run off with your ex-girlfriend on some crazy rescue mission! Why would I care if you did that?" Lavender's voice was getting a little hysterical as she realized that Ron and Hermione weren't joking.

"I wouldn't be gone long- just a few weeks to try and see if we can find anything." Ron said.

"A few weeks? Snuggled up in some camp site with _her_? Forget it!"

"What are you so worried about happening?" Hermione challenged her.

Lavender looked at her with an icy glare.

"I'm on to you, okay? I get your little game. You run away for five years, and then you realize you made a huge mistake. You want Ron back. And what's your best chance of getting him? Dangling some story about your long lost best friend that every sane person has given up on years ago! So you can run off together, and reminisce about the good old days- and whoops! Look at that! He'll magically realize he's been in love with you all along, and this whole thing with me was just settling for second best! That's what you think, isn't it? How stupid do you think I am, Hermione?"

"You really want me to answer that?"

There was a long silence as Ron stared at the ground and the two women glared daggers at each other.

Finally, Lavender stood up, her checks flushed red.

"Get out. Get out and never come back. He doesn't need you anymore, Hermione. Get the fuck over it and get back to your sad little life." She crossed to the front door, opening it.

Hermione didn't say anything, getting to her feet.

"Hermione, wait-" Ron stood up, catching her arm.

She looked at him, her eyes filled with tears. Lavender raised her eyebrows.

"Go ahead, Ron. What do you want to say to her?"

Hermione shook her head at Ron as if to say it was useless. But he still held on to her arm.

"What makes you think you get to make this decision for me?" He looked at Lavender.

"Because I'm your wife. I get more say in what you do than she does." Lavender said, sounding like she was about to cry as well.

"If Harry's out there, I have to find him. I have to try."

"He's not out there, Ron! She's trying to take you back, and this was the only way she knew how!" Lavender shouted, her voice cracking.

There was a horrible silence as they all stood there, paralyzed.

Finally, Hermione gently took Ron's hand away.

"I'm going to go. Lavender's right- it's not my business anymore what you do with your life."

Hermione walked to the door and had just stepped outside when Ron caught up to her again, stopping her.

"But it's my business!"

"Then what do you want, Ron?" Hermione said, swallowing hard.

Hermione and Lavender both looked at him, waiting for an answer. Something was finally, completely his choice.

"I want to help you. I want to help you find him."

Tears started to slide down Hermione's cheeks as she looked up at him, a wide, grateful smile on her face. The smile that showed what he had always been so scared of and amazed by- that she was proud of him.

"Ronnie! You're not thinking!" Lavender pushed Hermione aside, grabbing his arms.

"I'm going with her, Lavender. I'm not leaving you- I just have to do this."

"You won't need to leave me! If you go with her, don't think you can _ever_ come back!"

"Don't say that, Lavender-"

"After everything I've done for you…after everything she's put you through….I just don't understand." Lavender cried, shaking her head.

"I'll be back. I'll still be your husband. I promised that a long time ago." Ron kissed her forehead, and stepped back towards Hermione.

He couldn't look at Lavender crying as they apparated away.

--

Ginny turned off her bedside lamp in her apartment, the drinks from the bar slowly wearing off. She had had another awkward, overlong date with her supposed "boyfriend" from work- she thought it would make her feel less lonely to give someone a chance, but it wasn't working out quite like she had thought. He had looked so hopeful about coming inside- she felt bad for stringing him along, but maybe it was his fault for liking someone as screwed up as her.

Suddenly, Ginny heard a noise from her kitchen. She sat up in bed, listening closer. Footsteps, loud and heavy, on the tile floor. Her heart thudding in her ears, she picked up her wand from her bedside table, crossing to the door to her bedroom and opening it a crack.

Her wand clattered to the ground as she threw the door open.

It was Harry, standing in her kitchen, looking almost the same as he had five years ago, only a little more tired. He turned at the noise.

"Ginny."

His voice saying her name was almost too much- she couldn't form a response.

"Don't be scared. It's really me, I promise."

"W-What-how?" Ginny finally stammered out, clutching the wall for support.

"I don't have time to tell you- I wish I did. I never know how long this is going to last- sometimes I only reappear for a few seconds, sometimes a few minutes- I've been trying to find you for so long." Harry smiled sadly, his appearance crackling and fading like a picture on a television screen with bad reception.

"Harry- what's happening to you?"

"Please just listen. The man sighted recently, in Australia- I know they're going to go looking for him. I heard them- I hear Ron and Hermione all the time," Harry's voice caught slightly on their names, "But you have to stop them. That wasn't me."

"Then who was it?" Ginny said, her voice sounding very far away and dreamlike.

"He'll kill them. As soon as he gets the chance. You have to stop him- he's got me trapped here."

"What are you talking about?"

"He's not me." Harry's arms and legs were almost completely transparent now, only his face staying in focus.

"Then who is he?"

"I'll try to find you again. I'll try to come back and tell you everything."

"Harry!"

"I love you, Gin."

And his vague outline disappeared completely.

--

A/N- until chapter five…


End file.
